(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous variable valve lift apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a continuous variable valve lift apparatus can adjust valve lift or duration of the valve opening and closing, but not both. An apparatus than can adjust both is being developed; however, its scheme is complicated, efficiency is low, and manufacturing cost is high.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.